poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster/Transcript
This is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster. The Beginning/Loch Ness Monster Attacks (The movie begins) - - - Shannon Blake: Please guys get back in the boat. Colin: What? Afraid of the legend of the loch might be coming back for a midnight snack? Shannon Blake: This isn't funny! Colin: If you would know any better, Shannon Blake. I'd be thinking you believe in the Loch Ness Monster. (Suddenly something is surfarcing in the water, as Colin and Angus tries to get back to the boat. They see a silhouetted creature with red eyes appearing in the dark water) Colin: What the? (The creature swims towards the boat) Shannon Blake: No. It cannot be! (The creature hits the boat as many people screams in panic and two people fell off the boat) Shannon Blake: Colin! Angus! Get out of the water now! (Colin and Angus swims to get out of the water as quickly as possible) Shannon Blake: Hold on! (She tries to drive the boat to escape, but it gets stuck by two anchors) Man: With double anchor. She won't move an inch until we hoist them up. (The monster hits the boat again, two chains connected to the anchors broke as the monster pushes the boat towards the shore) Shannon Blake: Brace yourselves! (The boat crashes into the shore) Angus: Are you alright, Shannon? '-:' SILENCE! The Next Day/Arrived in Loch Ness, Scotland (The next morning, Scotland is a peaceful place and later we see the Mystery Machine) The Weekenders Team Meets Shannon (Later we see Shannon looking at her boat as the Mystery Machine as Daphne waves) Daphne Blake: '''Shannon! '''Shannon Blake: '''Daphne! (They hugged each other) '''Daphne Blake: '''I can't believe I'm finally here. Guys this is my cousin Shannon. (Velma runs down the hill) '''Velma Dinkley: '''We should've known by her great sense of color coordination. Shannon's Story of the Monster/Weekenders Meets Professor Fiona Pembrooke (Later we go to Blake Castle) '''Daphne Blake: Wow! Blake Castle. I've waited my whole life to see this. - - - - - - Takato Matsuki: Okay. Shannon, please continue. Shannon Blake: Despite all these years of misfortune. No one at Blake castle has ever had any trouble with a monster. Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's what I like to hear. Shannon Blake: That is... until now. Shaggy Rogers: Like zoinks. Shippo: Yeah, what he said. Kagome Higurashi: Does that mean you encountered the monster before? Shannon Blake: I did. Tino Tonitini: Really? Henry Wong: So how did you encounter the Loch Ness Monster? Shannon Blake: It actually began just a few nights ago. (Flashback starts) Shannon Blake (V.O.): I was by myself down at the boat dock. (Shannon was cleaning the boat floor with her mop then all of the sudden she hears a noise) Shannon Blake (V.O.): All of the sudden something very big and very fast came crusing into the cove. (We see the monster in the water swimming and passes through the boat as it disappears) Shannon Blake (V.O.): It disappeared below the surface and I lost sight of it. (She looks down as the monster disappears. Now we go to inside of the castle) Shannon Blake (V.O.): Then I fell asleep that night. I walked to the strangest sound I ever heard in all me life. (Shannon was sleeping in the couch while the tv is on, until she heard the noise again and she grabs the remote with her left hand and turns it off. Next the thunder crash was heard as the strange noise was heard again, she gasp as the window opens by the very strong wind as she tries to close them until she looked up in horror seeing a pair of red eyes and scream to see the Loch Ness Monster as it roars and then walks away and disappears in the dark as the flashback ends) Shannon Blake (V.O.): And it was gone. Just like that. Jeri Katou: How scary. Tara Duncan: Yeah. Sparrow: I would be so scared if we encountered a real life Loch Ness Monster. Rika Nonaka: Oh come on guys, the Loch Ness Monster isn't that real. It was all a fake. Tara Duncan: I don't know. Some people think it's right. Carver Descartes: Where the heck is Scooby and Shaggy? (They hear rattling to see Shaggy and Scooby hiding in the knight's armor) Fred Jones: Come on you two out of the armor. Inuyasha: Don't be such cowards. Shaggy Rogers: Like ever heard Scotland the brave? Well meet Shaggy the chicken. Scooby-Doo: (Comes out of the armor) Yeah. (Mimics a chicken noise) Lor McQuarrie: Don't be babies, you two. Later That Night/Loch Ness Monster Chase 1 (Later that night we hear a stomach growling) Shaggy Rogers: Scoob, with your stomach growling like that... we'll never get to sleep. Jeri Katou: You know what. Let's go find food for Scooby, then we can go back to sleep. - - Shaggy Rogers: We did it, guys. Save and sound. Jeri Katou: Yeah, away from those bats. Shaggy Rogers: Like zoinks, I think we just locked ourselves outside of the castle. Scooby-Doo: Uh-oh. Shaggy Rogers: Well look on the bright side, Scooby. At least is not raining. (The thunderstorm was heard as the rain appears) Jeri Katou: Now it did. (Scooby brings out an umbrella) Jeri Katou: Good work bringing the umbrella, Scooby. Shaggy Rogers: Good thinking old pal. It will take more than a rainstorm to dampen our spirits, huh? (Then the Loch Ness Monster appears behind Shaggy, Scooby and Jeri as they scream in terror) Jeri Katou: RUN!!!! (They run for their lives while the Loch Ness Monster chases them in hot pursuit as the song "Brothers Forever" plays) When you take a look behind you What do you see You been hanging onto something that's really just enough it seems to me So tell me have you found When life's going round' n' round When climbing your way to the top can bring you down ( - - - Shaggy Rogers: Like zoinks! It's right outside! Jeri Katou: Oh, no! (Then we see a shadow approaching them. Then the collapsing tent was removed reveals to be Fred and the other heroes) Fred Jones: It's Jeri, Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy & Scooby: Huh? Jeri Katou: It's you guys! Fred Jones: Guys, what happened? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby. Stomach. Bats. Kitchen. Rainstorm. Chase. Monster. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, monster. Jeri Katou: We saw it. Takato Matsuki: The Loch Ness Monster? Jeri Katou: Yes! It was like a dinosaur with flippers and has toes, and it has scary red eyes! - - - - - - Fred Jones: Well gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands. Arriving at Drumnadrochit (The next day we go to the Mystery Machine passes through the sign that says "Drumnadrochit") Fred Jones: Here we are gang. Welcome to Drumna... Drummy... Dramunono... Scooby-Doo: Drumnadrochit? Shaggy Rogers: Gesundheit. Takato Matsuki: Having trouble trying to pronounce the name of this country, huh Fred? (Scooby, Shaggy, Takato, Henry & Terriermon laughs while Fred looks sad and confused) Terriermon: I don't pay for your peanut butter next time. (Later we go to the town) Shaggy and Scooby Takes the Mystery Machine (???) The Heroes Tries to Catch the Monster (???) Loch Ness Monster Chase 2 (???) - - - Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like I think we're stuck! Sparrow: You have got to be kidding me! - - (Then Scooby and Calumon sees something was a shadow shaped like a monster roaring on the rock) Calumon: A Monster! (He hides behind Jeri) Jeri Katou: What's the matter, Calumon? Scooby-Doo: Shaggy, look! Sparrow: What is it? Shaggy Rogers: Okay, I'm looking. But I'm not liking it. (Then it turns out to be not the Loch Ness Monster, but a little orange salamander with brown marks on it's back eating the leaf) Shaggy Rogers: Aw, it's only a little salamander. (The heroes giggles) Calumon: Hi! Wanna play? (The salamander gets scared as Scooby chases it) Shaggy Rogers: Like wait, Scooby! We've to stick with the van! (As Scooby continues to chase the Salamander then he sees something huge and screams in terror to see the Loch Ness Monster again) Sparrow: Not the monster again! Human Pinkie Pie: (In Sandy Cheek's voice) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! (Then the song "Brown Dog" plays) Was early in November, the leaves were on the ground I couldn't get up, I'd just gotten down I'm all alone a-waiting by the phone Waiting for your call so patiently You filled me with worry You filled me with fear I'm not standing still and I'm not staying here ( - - - Shaggy Rogers: Wow, like I think we lost her, guys. (Laughs nervously) What happened to the road? And for that matter, the land? Sparrow: We're not on the road! We're in the sky! Kagome Higurashi: Hang on! (The mystery machine falls down) Shaggy Rogers: Like, Huston, we have a problem. Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Suzie Wong: Where is that noise coming from? Henry Wong: It sounded like Shaggy. Fred Jones: (Picks up his walkie-talkie with his right hand) Shaggy? Where are you guys? Shaggy Rogers: Like, incoming! (Everyone moves out of the way as the mystery machine crashes into the boat) Fred Jones: What the heck? Somebody get the guy's license. Scooby-Doo: Doggie license? Taking the Sub/Underwater Cave/Loch Ness Monster Chase 3 (???) Loch Ness Monster Chase 4 (???) - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Hello Gov'nor. Care for a sweep of the old chinmey, then? - - - Tino Tonitini: And there goes our mystery machine. Tara Duncan: A total disaster. Cal: Our mystery machine is totaled. What's next? Daphne Blake: Uh, guys. She's coming! Del: This is the moment I've waited for my whole life! Takato Matsuki: Get ready, guys. (Then the monster appears preparing to attack, but it only misses towards the heroes and crashes into the peat bog) The Plan to trap the Loch Ness Monster/Mcintyre's true color Sir Ian Locksley: Mcintyre, what's going on? (get grabbed) What?! No, you can't do this?! This is muntiny! Mcintyre: Forgive me Sir Ian, but I come up with a plan of my own. I'm going to capture that creature and sell it for heights of amounts of cash. Human Applejack: Catch it? How are you gonna catch it? Mcintyre: The old fashion way. The Loch Ness Monster Identities revealed - - - - - - Shaggy Roger: If this one's a fake then, what about that one? Daphne Blake: Time for this monster to hit the beach. (Then, the claw drops the Loch Ness Monster as it crushes on the ground revealing to be a submarine controlled by Professor Pembrooke: Everyone: Professor Fiona Pembrooke? (The next day) The Highland Games/Ending - -Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530